The present invention relates generally to power loaders adapted for mounting on tractors and is more particularly related to the structure provided between such a loader and tractor to permit one man to quickly and easily mount or dismount the loader.
Front end power loaders are commonly used on tractors and other mobile vehicles as attachments. When the loader is not to be utilized, it is dismounted and stored since it can interfere with the effectiveness of the tractor in other operations. Because loaders are often required for short durations and at infrequent intervals, the structure provided to mount and dismount them from the tractor can directly affect the operator's productivity as well as the use of the tractor.
Many loaders currently available are coupled to the tractor by bolts or plates which require significant time and effort to attach or remove them. A more convenient mounting structure utilizes upstanding tractor mounted supports at each side of the engine compartment which receive upstanding side frames that are pivotally carried by the loader lift boom arms. These side frames remain with the loader apparatus and are secured to the tractor mounted supports in order to mount the loader onto the tractor. To mount the side frames, the tractor is advanced between the loader lift boom arms and the hydraulic hoses are coupled with the tractor. The lift boom arm hydraulic cylinders are then activated to swing the side frames into the receiving supports and position the lower portion of each side frame in the support. Once the lower portion is positioned, the upper portion of the side frame is secured to the tractor support and the loader is ready for use.
While these structures are much more convenient than those which bolt to the tractor or to plates mounted on the tractor frame, they nevertheless are provided with positioning structures which must be engageably aligned and locking mechanisms which must be secured to fix them in place. These positioning and locking mechanisms often times make mounting or dismounting difficult and time consuming and can frequently require that two or more individuals be available.
One commonly available mounting structure provides upper and lower transverse openings on both the supports and the side frames. The openings must be aligned as the side frame is positioned into the support so that pins can be inserted to secure the side frame with the support. Frequently, alignment is difficult and requires more than one man to manipulate the hydraulic controls, assure that alignment occurs and insert the pins into the openings. Additionally, small hand tools are generally required to insert the pins in the openings or remove them.
Another currently available mounting structure utilizes a downwardly projecting stub on the side frame of the loader which must be inserted into a receivable opening contained in the support structure to position the side frame. The upper portion of the side frame is then swung rearwardly into the support and openings in the side frame and support must be aligned to permit a pin to be inserted to lock the side frame in its support. This stub structure is often difficult to position precisely. Alignment of the openings often is difficult as well and insertion and removal of the pin are often time consuming. With this structure also, two men are often times required to assure precise positioning of the stub in the opening, precise alignment of the openings and quick coupling of the frame with the support.